Possessive
by BlackMoonKitsune
Summary: A What If fic. During the times they were together, Yoko seems to get a little possessive of Kori.
1. A Giggiling Kit

**KS: **Okay, this is for my friend, RobinandRaven4ever aka Ashley, who wants me to write a Yoko/Kori romance/lemon type thing. This would take place during the years they lived together with the band of thieves.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Another year, another month, another week, another day, and another heist pulled off successfully. Kori blinked at the men. They were all celebrating, well they should have; they had just raided a beautiful palace full of everything you could ever want. Too bad it was empty now.

Kori muffled a slight yawn, as one of the bartenders placed a beer in front of her. She blinked down at it for a second as she shifted her position on the stool. She didn't remember ordering one, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take it.

She took a sip of it and then put it back down. She didn't love beer, didn't hate it either. She preferred coffee, but beer was okay for the moment. Besides it was time to celebrate, not to wake the hell up. Although, Kori did need to wake up.

Someone's hands covered her eyes and her back arched in surprise, right into the body behind her. "Guess who," came a familiar male's voice. So familiar that she wanted to turn around and cut his throat for surprising her so much.

"Yoko Kurama, get off of me," Kori snarled, as he took away his hands. "Next time you do that, I **_will_** bite your fingers off."

"Oh, Kit," Yoko murmured, resting his chin on top her head, and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"I do not get scared so easily," Kori snapped.

He smiled and nuzzled the top of her head, receiving a soft huff from Kori. "But look what I got you," Yoko replied, and with his free hand dangled a large cookie in front of Kori.

Kori snatched it from him, as quickly as possible. "Okay, you're forgiven."

"Good," Yoko replied, removing his arm from her waist and taking the seat next to her. "Wouldn't want to be on your bad side."

He chuckled, as he watched Kori eat the cookie. For such a tough kitsune, it was funny to see what a little kit she could act like when faced with a cookie.

"So am I going to have carry you and all the other loads home tonight?" Kori asked, taking another bite of the cookie.

"I think you have it backwards, little kit," Yoko stated. "I haven't touched an alcoholic beverage, yet. As I see, you've already had some of yours."

"First of all, 'little kit'?" Kori asked. "When the hell did I become 'little kit'? I don't appreciate being called Kit, but little kit! For Inari's sake, I'm taller than everyone here except for you, Kuro, and Yomi!"

Yoko hid the red that had started to creep over his face

"Second of all, I'm only having one beer. And I can hold my own," Kori snapped. Then her face went into something resembling innocence. "Umm, where'd you get the cookie?"

Yoko laughed, smiling slightly. "You are such a weird one," he muttered. "Then again…" He pulled out a white napkin, which concealed another large cookie, and passed it towards her. She let out a small squeak of happiness and leaped out of her chair, wrapping her arms around Yoko in a small hug, whose eyes had grown as wide as saucers.

"Arigato, Yoko," she whispered, brushing her lips briefly against his cheek. And then pulled away, sitting back on her stool and eating the cookie, a small smile on her face.

"You are very weird. It only takes a cookie to make you happy, and then it takes someone to touch you or even talk to you to get you pissed off," Yoko commented.

The same bartender that had given Kori a beer, placed one in front of him, and then stopped in front of Kori, leaning over her. She blinked up at him, in the middle of biting her cookie again.

Yoko found himself glaring at the guy. Never mind the fact that Kori could handle herself. But no one went near his kit. Wait… **_HIS KIT?_** What the hell…

Silver ears perked up as the bartender bent down and whispered into her ear. "How about a little math?" he asked. Yoko watched as Kori's eyebrows rose in confusion. She had placed her cookie down to blink at the guy some more. She might not have realized what was going, but Yoko did: The guy was flirting with his kit! He would die…

Then the bartender continued, "You plus me, minus our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply."

Yoko let out a soft growl, but he stopped when he saw Kori's fingers twitched. Her hand had grabbed the beer bottle and slammed it over his head in a matter of seconds. "BAKA PERVERT!" she snapped, as he fell back, unconscious.

She let out a feral growl as she noticed everyone's eyes fixed on her. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!" Then looked at the smashed bottle, a piece of it was still in her hand. "Can I have another beer?"

* * *

Yoko could never tell what kind of drunk Kori would turn out to be. Sometimes it would be the angry drunk, which really didn't make much of a difference than the usual Kori; another was the quiet drunk, which made her just abnormally quiet. But this was very abnormal: Kori was… giggling!

He heard that giggling right above his head, as Kori's head appeared right in front of his, only upside down. "Hey, Yoko… How are you doing that?"

Yoko blinked, "Doing what?"

"Walking upside down?" Kori asked, and then giggled. "You look funny like that.

Kori moved her head out of his way, as she fell lower on Yoko's back and let her arms hang around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"I thought you said you would have only one beer and that you'd be carrying me home drunk," Yoko stated. "Instead, you had about ten beers and I'm carrying you home drunk, Kit."

"HEY!" she shouted. "I am sooooo not drunk! I'm just very, very happy."

"You are drunk, Kori," Yoko stated. "Very, very drunk."

Kori gathered his silver hair in her hand moving it to one side and brushed her lips softly against Yoko's pulse on his neck. Yoko made a small noise that Kori could only identify as a yelp.

She giggled slightly. "You make a funny noise, Yoko."

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, turning to look at her as best as he could, seeing as he had the girl on his back.

She blinked huge blue eyes at him, entirely too cute for them to belong to a killer/thief. "Sorry," she whispered.

Somehow during that time Yoko had managed to carry into and through the hideout and into Kori's room. She slid off his back and Yoko grabbed her to steady her.

"Now why'd you do that?" he asked, letting her go.

"I don't know. I saw someone in the marketplace do it before," she replied, yawning.

And that caused her to lose her balance grabbing Yoko, falling backwards bring Yoko with her, so that she was pinned to the bed.

"No more beers got that, Kit?" Yoko asked. But she had already fallen asleep. "You have got to be kidding me."


	2. Hangover Kiss?

**KS: **I just saw _Hoodwinked_ two days ago and I almost brought a pad of paper so I could continue with these fics. I'm such a freak.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kori woke up with a pounding headache and something heavy resting on her back. _No more beers, Kori, _she chided herself, closing her eyes. _Your head just doesn't feel it; your body does, too._

She yawned and stretched, and that's when she discovered that it wasn't the beer that was resting on her. IT WAS SOMETHING THAT WAS ALIVE AND BREATHING!

Kori let out a muffled screech into her pillow, getting ready to knee the offender were it would hurt. But his voice stopped her, "Kit, it is to early in the morning. Just give me another hour. I'm only here because after you feel asleep you had a death grip on me and then you woke up and asked me to tell you a story. If that is not a good enough reason for you to let me use you as a pillow and for me to be sleeping here, then I do not know what could possibly be."

Her mind not working completely yet, she looked under the covers. Then let out a sigh of relief. Clothes on: Check.

"Mmph," she choked out. "How many beers did I have?"

"I counted ten full ones, but you were smashing bottles over peoples' head so I didn't count them," Yoko muttered. His hot breath on her shoulder made her twitch slightly.

"Never again..."

* * *

Yoko blinked. He had been very warm ten minutes ago and he was also on top of a body that had been very warm. Where was his kit? _Must stop calling her mine. She does not belong to me._ He turned his head just in time to see Kori's shirt drop to the ground. _Not yet anyway._

He watched with lustful eyes as each piece of clothing she wore fell to the floor. _Stop watching, Yoko. Just turn your head around and stop watching!_ She was completely naked, for only him to see and wasn't even aware he was watching. _Just get up, press her against the wall, and taker her dammit! BAD YOKO! BAD BAD BAD!_

By the time he had gotten his senses back, Kori had already put on a bra and underwear, and was pulling on a pair of black, of course, jeans and of course, followed by a black tank top.

Yoko closed his eyes and turned his head around. He felt a pang of guilt; he shouldn't have looked. Kori had felt comfortable enough to change in front of him, knowing that Yoko had plenty of lovers, would take what he wanted, and had even called him pervert, hentai, and every other name. And still she had changed. Dammit!

"Hey, Yoko, you up yet?" Kori asked, as she touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked at her.

"Do I look like I'm awake?" Yoko asked.

"**_WELL, SOMEONE_** woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kori replied. "I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat."

"Kori, it's Saturday. No one cooks today and I think you'll burn the house down," Yoko muttered, closing his eyes, trying to get Kori's naked form out of his head. It was not working.

"Oh, hell no, Yoko," Kori stated. "First of all, I'm the least domesticated person in the house. You really think I'd be cooking? I can't even clean right half the time."

Yoko chuckled, remembering how Kori would slide down the hall with a mop and then come back with the bucket on her head more wet then the floor. "Yeah you got that right."

"And second of all, I am not eating anything good for you. I meant wanna of those pastries, you know the fattening shit."

"Fattening shit?" Yoko asked. "Okay. Are you getting it?"

"Yep, I'm getting it," she said, pocketing a little blue pouch. "Be back in a bit."

* * *

"Kuro?" Yoko called out, seeing the familiar bat.

"Hey, Yoko. Where's the little kit?" Kuronue asked, as Yoko approached.

"Not here at the moment," Yoko stated, as he sat down next to the bat. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot," Kuronue replied, as he relaxed into the grass.

"IwatchedKoriundress," Yoko stated, quickly. Kuronue looked up at him. Yoko had done this before, but Kuro had always managed to get it out eventually. Mind as well as just say it now. "I watched Kori undress."

"YOU WHAT!" Kuro was up in a flash.

"WOAH! It's not like I had sex with her, although I'm starting to wish I could..."

"But... But... She's Kit!" Kuro faltered.

Yoko's eyes flashed, "Don't you think I know that? But you know I do… well you know."

Kuro blinked, "You love her?"

"Well, I guess you could say that…" Yoko murmured. He reached up and pulled his hair. "**_I don't even know how I feel_**! I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?"

Kuronue was still blinking. "You didn't take advantage, when normally you would have. You love her."

"You love who?" Kori asked, appearing in front of them, with a box in her hand. She watched happily as the two of them jumped about a foot off the ground. She opened the box, taking out a pastry, and offered them the box. "Want some?"

Kuronue took the box, as Kori settled down in front of them. "So, someone's in love…." Kori said in a sing-song voice. "With who? You've had many women, please don't make me guess." He ignored her taking the box. "Kuro?" He also ignored her, but he was to busy with the pastry.

Kori gave a little pout, without realizing it. "You look cute like that you know," Yoko commented. "It does make you really look like a little kit."

She gave a soft growl and her pout deepened and Kuronue chuckled, "He does have a point, you know."

"I'll hurt you," Kori muttered.

* * *

Kori cornered Yoko later in the night right outside of his room.

"Kori, I've told you a thousand times today, I'm not telling you who I love. Or even if I love someone at all," Yoko stated, turning around to face her.

"What's she like?" Kori asked.

"Why do you even care?" Yoko replied with a question.

"Because I can care and I'm your friend," she replied. Yoko just looked at her and then turned around, entering his room. Kori sighed and then whispered, so he could barley even here it, "I wanna know what she's got that I don't."

Yoko blinked and turned around. "What did you say?" he asked, but she pulled on his hair, pressing her lips softly against his. Yoko blinked, huge gold eyes at her. What the hell was she doing? Not that he was complaining……….

Cool air brushed against his lips as Kori raced off. Yoko blinked, realizing what had just happened and took off after her. "Kori! Matte!"

But she had slammed the door to her room and locked it, crawling into her bed and under the covers. _Baka. You're a huge baka!_


	3. Not Coming Out

**BMK:** Hey again, I would like to inform you that Makai has reached technology way ahead of the dumb ningens. Therefore, when you see a CD player or laptop or anything really, just go along. Just kidding. Ja ne.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Yoko should've known that Kori had put a special lock on her door. They were living with a bunch of thieves. But he should've known how she felt! Damn it!

He pounded on the door what seemed the hundredth time. It probably was. Actually, it probably was past that.

"Kori, onegai! Open this damn door before I find a way to break it down!" Yoko shouted. There was no response. "Kori!"

Why was that woman so fucking stubborn? For Inari's sake, she would hole herself in her room for days now. She had done it before; Yoko had no doubt in his mind that she would do it again. He sighed.

He sank to the ground resting against the door, crossing his arms and placing them on hiss knees, resting his forehead against his arms. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

* * *

_

Kori heard the pounding; it had been going on for at least an hour. She heard the chime of the bells a couple of miles away. Twelve' o'clock. Midnight. One of her favorite times.

"Kori, onegai!" More pounding. "Open this damn door before I find a way to break it down!" She pulled the covers tighter over herself. "Kori!"

_Please go away_, she asked quietly. _It was stupid to even think for a moment you would like me. I'm not mate material._

It was quiet. So did Yoko hear her unspoken plea? Kori got up and changed quickly from her complete black attire to baggy red pants and an extra large silver T-shirt.

She opened one of her drawers and pulled out her CD player. She stopped by the door. Nope, he hadn't left, he was right there waiting for her.

_Well, he'll be waiting for a long time._ She climbed back into her bed and turned on the player. Listening to the soft melodies of a violin signaling the opening of the song, she began to fall asleep…

* * *

Kori woke up with a start. The CD had ended, as had her nightmare. But unlike the other times she could not go to Yoko for comfort. 

Black ears twitched, and she took off the headphones to hear more. A soft snore that was it and then a 'thud'. Kori got up and went to the door, unlocking it. She opened the door a crack and peeked out. Sure enough, it was Yoko sprawled out on his back, snoring slightly.

_Funny how he only snores when he's not comfortable._

She snorted. Well there no way in fucking hell that she would be able to drag Yoko to his room and up on his bed without waking him up. And then she would be trapped. Well that could not happen. EVER.

Kori sighed and went back in her room, straight to the closet. She opened it up and pulled out the cot. She unfolded, as soon as she had carried it outside of her room. And with that started rolling him onto it.

"What're you thinkin' 'ou doin'?" Yoko asked in his sleep. Kori jumped up, and thief/killer instincts rearing in, drove her claws into the ceiling, both feet and hands, and pressed against it.

Yoko turned around in his sleep and then started snoring slightly. Kori, sighing, dropped to the ground, gracefully, only after checking that he had really went back to sleep. Then continued rolling him on the cot.

Once that was finished, Kori brought out a pillow and a blanket. Gently, lifting his head, as to not wake him, she slipped the pillow under his head. Then she took her extra blanket and placed it around him, tucking him in. She kissed his head and then retreated back into her room, locking the door, and crawling into her bed. Only to find herself back in her sleep, a few seconds later.

* * *

Yoko's nose was the first to kick in. Kori's scent was right under his nose… and above it… and it was everywhere? 

He blinked, wide gold eyes, as his surroundings filled in, he noticed that the scent was coming from the pillow, blanket, and cot which did belong to Kori.

_FUCK!_ His mind snapped. She had been out there and then she had retreated back, no doubting that she had locked her door.

He tried it just to be sure. _Yep. Locked._ Yoko sighed and got up, folding the blanket, then the cot, and placed them in a neat pile.

He knocked on the door. "Kori?" he asked. Nothing. But he hadn't expected anything else. "Arigato, Kori." And with that he walked away.

* * *

"KORI! OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Kuronue yelled. Yoko watched him, standing on the other side of the hallway, resting against the wall. Once he had told Kuronue what had happened, earlier and last night, the bat had smacked him on the back of the head for not telling him and then said they were right for each other somehow. 

The bat let out another line of curses and as he finished them, he started in another language.

Now, eleven 'o'clock, it was official that Kori had locked herself in her room for a full day.

"Did you try the window?" Kuronue asked, sounding less pissed off for the moment.

"Tried," Yoko replied. "Not only does she have it locked, from the inside, but the blinds are down, the curtains are drawn, and she has some sort of youkai covering it."

"Oh, that's just great," Kuronue snapped. "KORI! I WILL FIND AWAY TO KNOCK THIS DAMN DOOR! NOW OPEN IT, YOU DAMN KITSUNE!"

It was very funny to see the bat this way. But the kitsune was like his little sister, in a way.

"Kuro," came her soft reply. "I'm tired and I don't feel good."

"Well, then come out here," Kuronue replied, lowering his voice.

"Onegai, Kuro. "I'm too tired. Can you just let me go to sleep?"

"Not until you get your ass out here," Kuro replied; Yoko only snickered, and indigo eyes glared at him in return.

"Oyasumi nasai," Kori replied.

"KIT! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I think she did dare," Yoko told the bat.

* * *

Thanks to **blackpanzer** for reviewing! TWICE! 


	4. Right Answer

**BMK:** Hello, since I'm always trying to update and I have no free time… WELCOME TO LATE NIGHT/EARLY MORNING WRITING! YEAH! Screw sleeping.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kori turned around. It was Tuesday, afternoon since no one was around. There was another theft today. It wasn't that big a place, so there wasn't as many people going as there had been the time she went, but some had gone to the market place and some went to find someone they could have sex with.

She hadn't come out in two and a half days. She felt like a huge baka, but she was too embarrassed to face anyone. Including Yoko. Especially Yoko.

Kori got up and trotted out of her room, grabbing clothes along the way. She continued to trot out of the hideout and stopped at the entrance to the forest.

If there was one thing she disliked it was being away from nature, and this time it was her own fault. She cocked her head to the side and let out a soft sigh. And then she started to trot, no glide was the right word for what she was doing, through the forest. Blending in with forest… But not to Yoko's trained eye.

* * *

Kori undressed, quickly, and dived into the lake. Her head emerged from the water, furry black ears drooping under the weight of the water.

"Ahhh…" She let out, then made a soft content sound.

She scrubbed her legs and feet, her arms and hands, claws, tail, and ears, her stomach, back, and face, and then finally started working on her hair.

"Well, well, well… Look who's come out of her room," Yoko stated, sitting on the edge of the lake, legs dangling in the water. "Come here, let me help you with that unruly mass of mess that you call hair."

Kori did not move, practically frozen to her spot. She blinked up at him.

"Are you deaf?" Yoko asked, "Come here or I'll come in there with you."

Kori swam over to him, as fast as possible. Kori turned around, not to see his face and let out a little sigh as Yoko picked out all the seeds and finally found the black rose that he could never find.

"Hold your breath," Yoko commanded, placing his head right in the middle of her head, between two black ears, which had finally dried.

"Matte! Nani?" Kori asked, but Yoko pushed her under. She emerged, three minutes later, coughing up water, glaring through soaked blonde hair that was plastered to her face and all she saw was Yoko's smiling gold eyes.

"I did warn you," he stated, simply.

"That was not a warning!" Kori yelled.

He laughed, slightly. "You look kawaii when you're angry," Yoko commented. Kori blushed, but recovered quickly, let out a snarl as Yoko's hands came near her. "See, Kit. All that crap is out of your hair. It'll look like its actually been washed now."

"You're such a vain kitsune," Kori replied, as he twirled the wet blonde hair around his fingers.

"I am not vain," Yoko snapped. "I just like to be clean, as do you. Okay, Kit, get out of the water, and I'll brush your hair."

Kori only snorted, and turned around. "We also need to have a little chat," Yoko continued.

"I don't want to chat, Yoko," Kori replied, starting to swim around. But Yoko grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, none to gently.

"Get out of the water, Kori, or I'll pull you out like this."

Kori gave a small whimper, as he repeated the gesture, her hands grabbing at his arm. "Onegai, Yoko! Let go!"

He relented, letting go of her hair, as her hands let go of his arm, and stood up; his pants and legs soaked, as well as his hands and parts of his shirt and arms. Yoko turned around, as Kori got out of the water and dressed quickly.

He turned around, "C'mon, Kori. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

"Now, Kori," Yoko started, as he ran a brush through her hair, one last time. They were sitting on Kori's bed, with the door locked of course. Couldn't have anyone interrupting this. _It's so silky; I wonder what this would feel like against… CONCENTRATE, YOKO!_

"I don't want to talk, Yoko," she repeated, for the fifteenth time.

"Well, we are going to. Because four nights ago, you got drunk and decided to get all giggly on me, even kissed my neck. Then the next night, you go and kiss me. And then you lock yourself in your room for three days."

"I was still suffering from the effects of the beer," Kori stated, and then lay down, hiding her face in her pillow.

"BEEP. Wrong answer, Kori," Yoko told her. "Do you love me, Kori?"

"You're my friend, fox boy, of course I love you."

"You know what I'm talking about, Kori. And that's not it."

"Go away. I'm tired."

Yoko sighed, sliding his hand up her shirt, watching Kori's back arch in surprise and pleasure. He repeated the action, running one finger up and down her spine.

"What are you doing?" she almost screeched, turning her face to see him.

"Well, I've learned that when I rub your back it helps you calm down. I never realized that your spine was so sensitive though," Yoko said, a smile creeping over his face.

He continued this torture to Kori, who growled in response. He would do this till he got an answer he liked. And if Yoko didn't stop soon, Kori would start purring.

"I wanted to see what it was like," Kori replied. It was the truth, in a way.

"Really? That's all, Kori?" Yoko asked. And when Kori didn't respond, "I see, I see. So you do love me."

"There goes your ego, inflating at a rapid speed," Kori muttered, as the hand disappeared from underneath her shirt.

"I think you're wrong."

Kori sighed, rolling over on her back and gave a little stretch. "I think you're a baka. But that'll just go right over you and your over-inflated ego." She closed her eyes, knowing that Yoko no longer had access to her back.

Yoko smirked, forming an idea in his head. He straddled his little kit and cupped her face with his one free hand; the other one was propping him up. He watched as Kori opened her eyes, complete surprise written all over her face. Their mouths inches apart.

"Yoko! What are you do- mmphnn!" Kori let out as Yoko's lips covered her own, her eyes growing huge as he did not move them. Her arms instinctively went to push him off, but Yoko held them down.

Yoko bit her lower lip and as she opened her to protest this, and nearly choked as he shoved his tongue down her throat. His tongue probed every part of her mouth, and Kori closed her eyes, starting to participate, trying to push Yoko's tongue out of her mouth. But Yoko, having much more experience than Kori, won the battle, after a few minutes.

He pulled back, laughing slightly, as Kori panted, softy. "It's going to be fun teaching you _everything_," Yoko murmured, brushing his lips against hers briefly. "And watching you learn how to be submissive will be even better…"

* * *

Thanks to **blackpanzer **for her third review! And to **loveanime18** for all three of her reviews! 


	5. A Plaything!

**BMK:** I'm tired. So read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Yoko pulled Kori back as, for the fifteenth time, she tried to get away. "Really, Kori, it's not that bad," Yoko murmured, resuming his "torture", as Kori was calling it at the moment, of the back of her neck. He would kiss, then nip, and end with a lick. Really, it wasn't as horrible as Kori was making it out to be.

"If you're going to keep this up," Yoko continued, "we'll never get anywhere when we start to make love."

Kori let out a squeak and tried to make a brake for it again, only to be pinned to the bed by Yoko, who bit her on the back of her neck.

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVER, YOKO!" she screamed into the pillow.

Yoko, of course, had not stopped his kisses. "Of course you're not my lover. But you will be soon. Either way, you are mine."

"I AM NOT YOURS!" she snapped.

Yoko finally pulled away, sighing, "How much longer are you going to insist this?"

"Until you get it," Kori snapped at him, as he released her, sitting on his knees. She pushed herself up and then turned around, sitting in the same position as Yoko. "I don't even know what gave you the impression that I wanted to be yours!"

"Maybe it was when you locked yourself in here for three days, or the fact that you asked what the woman, who happened to be you by the way, had that you didn't have, or when I kissed you and you were definitely doing something with your tongue, don't try to deny it, or maybe how after I told you it was going to be fun watching you learn to be submissive, we rolled around for hours shoving our tongues down each other's mouths fighting for dominance. I guess that was stupid of me to think that you wanted to be mine though," Yoko stated.

Kori blushed, trying to think of a response.

"So, Kori?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, then..." He cupped her chin and rubbed his thumb over her lips.

"I'm not yours," she mumbled, but Yoko didn't seem to here her as he pressed his lips lightly against hers.

She blinked, as instead of trying to get his tongue in her mouth, he kissed her nose, then forehead, and finished by nuzzling the top of her head.

"You're adorable," he murmured, as she turned all shades of reds. He entwined his fingers in her hair and tugged her head back, biting her neck. Kori released a small yelp. "But do know this: You are mine. A possession that's quite dear to me, something to always keep near me; I'll make sure to keep an eye on you. You belong to me and I do **not** like sharing."

* * *

Kori was running out of places to hide. For the last five days she had been trying to avoid Yoko, telling him that it was a mistake.

It definitely was not a mistake. She had wanted this, but she felt more like a possession then a mate.

_"You belong to me and I do_ **not**_ like sharing."_

She shivered unconsciously at the words that had been said the night before. Her mind moved a mile a minute as she tried to figure out a way to solve this.

She blinked as she spotted Yoko a few feet away talking to some of the other demons in the band. She turned around ready to run for dear life to get out of there before she was noticed.

"Kori."

_FUCK!_

"Hold on a second, will you?" Yoko asked, as Kori turned to met his golden eyes. "I want to discuss something with you."

_Fuck, damn, shit, son of a bi-_

He kissed her forehead. "Trying to run away again, are you?" he asked. "Or at least attempting to…"

Kori glared up at him.

"Oh, we'll do this later, Kori," Yoko sighed. "There's going to be a theft tonight. You don't have to come, it's your choice."

"I bet you're going," Kori commented, as Yoko twirled her hair around his fingers.

"Actually, I'm not," Yoko stated. "I gave the lead to Yomi." Kori gave a low growl and Yoko's eyes gleamed. "I know you're not that fond of him, but-"

Kori snorted, "Yeah, right. You'd have to drag me kicking and screaming."

Yoko smirked slightly, "Okay, then." Kori turned to walk away. "Kori, I-" She sighed and turned around, and she grabbed his silver hair, pulled him down and kissed him softly.

"Happy now?" she asked, releasing him.

He gave a small smile. "Yes, very. I knew you would come around eventually," Yoko stated.

"Huh?" Kori looked up at him, blinking confused dark blue eyes.

He chuckled, "I just wanted to remind you that we were going to have a little talk later. I didn't expect you to kiss me, but believe me I won't mind if you continue you do it."

"Oh, you SON OF A-"

* * *

"I don't get it!" Kori shouted at Kuronue. "Why is he like that? I mean, I've seen him with his other lovers, he wasn't this way around them!"

"You have got to calm down," Kuronue had stated for what seemed the thousandth time in the hour Kori had stormed up to him and started ranting, trying to understand why Yoko was the way he was.

Kori sighed and plopped down next to the bat on the soft, wet grass. She looked at him for a second. He looked like he was trying to form the right words.

"Yoko… Yoko..." he started, but couldn't form the right word. "Yoko in a way is… scared to lose you. I've noticed for a while that he… well the only way to put it would be to say that he loves you." He paused for a moment then looked at the kitsune. "He never got this way about any of his other lovers, because technically they were play things."

"So I'm a play thing?" Kori asked slowly.

"No! You're the complete opposite," Kuro replied. Kori looked a little skeptic. KIT A PLAY THING? He'd kill Yoko for having to explain this to Kori. "He loves you; that's the difference. Yoko holds onto the things he loves and considering you'll probably be his mate, you'll be the thing he holds onto the most."

Kori closed her eyes, silently digesting all of this. "But what about all the touching and… kissing?" she asked, opening her eyes to look at the bat.

_Oh, great, why am I getting stuck with this?_ He asked himself. _Because Yoko can't explain this to her. Great, just fucking great._

"That's normal," Kuronue replied. "They're signs of affection. You should return them if you feel the same way, which I know you do." He looked at her and for once she looked truly innocent as she murmured:

"But I don't know them."

* * *

"There's something on your mind," Yoko stated, stared into hers. Kori's eyes continued to flit around, only glancing at his once or twice.

Thank Inari that a table separated her and Yoko, or she suspected that she would be pressed to the ground or wall, whatever was closer and forced to look at him. Not that Yoko wouldn't pounce across the table; by the way he was looking she wouldn't put it past him.

"Spit it out, Kori," Yoko growled.

"Am I plaything?" she asked, as that was the first thing she had remembered from her conversation with Kuronue. She covered her hand with her mouth as soon as she said it. That wasn't the right question.

"What?" Yoko asked, icily.

"Nothing," Kori stated. "So what did you-"

"What or who **EVER **gave you the idea that you were a _plaything_?" Yoko asked.

"I didn't say plaything, I said-" What the fuck could go with plaything? "-weigh…ing." Oh that was stupid. He blinked at her, and then continued his glare.

"Come here, now," Yoko stated. Kori didn't move. "Don't make me-" She was sitting next to him in a flash. "You've been acting very strange, Kit. Now this plaything? Who told you this?"

"No one."

He cupped her face and started nuzzling her face, stopping to kiss her forehead. "Then what makes you think this?"

"Nothing."

"Kori."

"Well, I was talking to Kuro about something-"

"I'll kill him."

"No. He said your lovers before me, although we aren't lovers, were playthings. I asked if I was a plaything and he said I was the exact opposite."

"Well doesn't that answer your question?" he asked, pausing a moment before moving to kiss her neck.

"I want it from you," she snapped. "And stop doing that!"

"But I like finding your sensitive spots," Yoko argued.

"THIS IS WHY I THINK I'M A PLAYTHING!" Kori shouted.

"You are not my plaything," Yoko told her, pulling back. "And you have no reason to think that." He rested his forehead against hers and smiled slightly. "What I'm doing is causing you pleasure; I can see it written all over your face. I thought you'd like it, but then again you probably don't even know what that is."

"I do too," Kori stated, indignantly. "I just don't receive it much."

"That's going to change, now, isn't it?" Yoko asked, watching as Kori's own small smile began to emerge, as a small blush rose to her face.

* * *

Yoko brushed the hair out of Kori's eyes. She just groaned and turned around, attempting to smack his hand away in the process.

"Kori," he stated softly. "I have a cookie."

"Mmghp."

"The whole place is on fire."

"Umph."

"There are unicorns in the room."

She blinked dark blue eyes at the wall and then blinked up at him. "Wha' 'im' ist?" she asked, slurring some of her words.

"It's one in the morning," Yoko replied. He almost laughed when he saw her face; a mixture of annoyance, tiredness, and anger.

"Wha' da fuck 'id 'ou wake me up fer den?" Kori asked.

"I wanted to see your beautiful face," Yoko stated.

"Coudn't 'ou do dat when I was seepin'?" Kori asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't see your eyes then," he replied. "And I couldn't get to sleep."

She let out a growl and made her best attempt to glare at him. "If I could 'ee 'ou 'ight now I wood." She yawned and rolled over so she could lie on her stomach. "Jut lie down and go 'o seep." He got up to leave, and that's when Kori reacted. "Where you goin'? When I tol' 'ou to lie down, I meant her, dumbass."

"Really?" Yoko asked. "You're not scared that at some point, you'll wake up to find yourself underneath me naked? That you'll transform from my mate to my plaything?"

"Do you realize that I trust you?" Kori muttered. Yoko blinked and smiled.

"Yes," he replied, as Kori snuggled into him as soon as he touched the bed.

* * *

Thanks to **loveanime18** and **blackpanzer **for their fourth reviews!


	6. Crazy SOB

**BMK**: I was in the mall and I swear I hear the name that will come up in the third paragraph.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"We're not going to have those stupid names for each other, are we?" Kori asked.

Yoko looked back at her and then tugged her hand, "Will you come on already. You're acting like you're on a leash. Not a bad idea though… Might have to put you-" Kori glared at him. "Sorry, Kori, but you know it would be fun to see you on a leash or tie you up. And what do you mean by names? I'm not going to stop calling you Kit."

"Tie me up and I'll castrate you. And I'm not going to stop calling you fox-boy, either," Kori replied. "I meant Smookie Wookie Bear. You know the ridiculous ones."

Yoko couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Smookie…" Insert big laugh. "Wookie…" Insert bigger laugh. "Bear!" Insert biggest laugh.

"YOKO!" Kori yelled. "I'm being serious!" Kori huffed and punched his back. Didn't work; she just received a little "ow" before he went back to laughing.

After a few minutes, he stopped. "Okay, okay. I'll never call you. I'm only going to call you Kori and Kit, as I always have. And the occasional koibito, koi, and maybe if I can think of a good nickname for you."

"Good," Kori replied.

Yoko started to snicker, turning into another laugh. Kori just yawned, deciding to ignore it. She wouldn't be able to stop it. Unless… No, that wasn't her style. She couldn't do that… HELL YEAH SHE COULD!

She tugged on Yoko's hand and as soon as he started to turn around, Kori pounced on him sending them flat onto the ground. Yoko pinned by Kori.

Yoko was surprised, but the fact that not a second later Kori, kissed him and shoved her tongue in his mouth, surprised him even more. He growled pushing his own tongue against her.

He did not like taking the submissive role in this, but it was pretty obvious that Kori liked her new dominant role. Although removing Kori's bra would be a lot easier from this position… Yoko was working on that, when Kori pulled back and ran off.

"You tease," Yoko growled. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to fuck you until you're delirious."

* * *

Yoko crouched a few feet away from Kori, just as soon as she turned around, he would be on his prey.

"Yoko?" Kori asked, finally turning around. "YOKO! YOU SON OF A BI-" She was silenced by the his lips and talented tongue, who decided they definitely liked dominance. "Yoko…" she mumbled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. He gave a small feral growl, but something wasn't right…

"Could you two do that in your own room?" Kuronue asked. "Or maybe make your plants grow and cover you from sight?"

Yoko pulled back, allowing Kori some air and a chance to let out a small "epp".

"Is it fun to be a spectator?" Yoko asked, glaring. He was fully ready to take Kori's mouth again. "You don't have to watch, you know."

"I know I don't but it's pretty hard to ignore you two," Kuro replied, sitting on the rock.

Yoko increased his glare, as Kori began to slide out from underneath him. She also glared at Kuronue.

"Aw, how cute," Kuro commented.

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" Kori asked, looking over the edge of her book to peer at Yoko.

After Kuro had caught them, they had returned to Kori's room, but not to continue what they were doing but to just relax. Kori had taken a book out- Yoko couldn't read the title, but he thought it was about flowers. Yoko had taken place lying down and resting his arms, propping up his head, in Kori's lap.

Her hand was petting his hair, occasionally scratching behind his ears or just his ears and sometimes rubbing his back.

"You," Yoko replied. "Do you realize you're a beautiful creature?"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Have you been drinking again?"

"Don't forget, little Kit, that it was that night in the bar that started this," Yoko replied. "And if my memory is right, you were the drunk one."

"Yes. And I beat myself for that everyday," Kori replied, dryly.

Yoko snorted. "Do you ever take a compliment?"

"I think you take too many," Kori replied.

"We're talking about you, Kori," Yoko stated. "Don't make me move. I might put you on that leash. Or chain you to the bed. That could be fun…"

Kori huffed, and returned to her book, "Why take compliments? They are only words and actions speak louder than words."

"Hmm… Little Kit, are you a philosopher now?" Yoko asked, grinning up at her.

She glared down, finally putting her book down.

"That may be true, but words still hurt," Yoko stated.

"You enjoy the sound of your voice too much," Kori muttered.

"I enjoy yours much more," Yoko stated, smiling up at her.

"You annoy me."

"You love me." He sat up and kissed her on the bridge of her nose. Kori's eyes crossed as she tried to catch what Yoko was doing. "And I love you, too."

"You are an egotistical son of a bitch who thinks everything revolves around…" Kori froze, arching her back. "IYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yoko's ears flattened against his head. "Inari, you have the biggest mouth in the three worlds and the seven hells combined!" He blinked when he saw that glare. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble…_ "OW!" The stinging impression of pain remained for a few minutes on his cheek.

"Sorry!" Kori let out and instantly grabbed his face, nuzzling it in apology.

"You have the worst temper in the history of Makai," he muttered. "All I said was you had a big mouth…"

She licked the imprint on his face, before pulling back. "I'm quite aware of my big mouth, thank you. The problem is… you, umm…" Yoko blinked at her. "You took off my bra."

"Yes, but you have your shirt on still," he replied.

She glared at this and thought about slapping him again. "But you're not missing any of your clothing."

"I don't wear a bra." Kori let out a growl. "We could make it even, but that involves taking off our shirts."

"Don't even think about it," Kori replied.

"Not getting your bra back," he stated, showing it to her and tossing it behind him. She growled, but Yoko ignored that and grabbed at her, pulling her closer. "So where did we stop earlier…"

"Yoko! Yoko! I do not like that look-" He silenced her and drew her closer, causing her to lean on his chest. Kori pushed against him, fighting for dominance.

Yoko pulled back, "I thought we discussed this already. You are the submissive one."

"I never like doing what I was told."

* * *

Thanks once again to **loveanime18** and **blackpanzer** for reviewing for the FIFTH TIME! Yeah, so happy! And the newest reviewer to join, **QueenOfCrisis**! 


	7. Known Love

**BMK**: WINTER BREAK! Two words that are music to my ears. I get the whole week off! YES! Sorry, this chapter maybe a little stupid. I'm just having troublue writing the sex part so I keep lengthening the story.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Kori…" Yoko mumbled, sleepily.

"What?" Kori asked, not moving from her position.

"You're warm…" Yoko replied, tightening the grip around the kit's stomach.

"Yoko," Kori moaned. "It's too early for you to be like this…" She let out a big yawn and buried her face into the pillow. "Can't you be all lovey later?"

Yoko buried his head into the Kori's neck. "Do you think if we both say we're sick, they'll let us lay here?" Yoko asked, asked. Then he added, "Without any interruptions?"

"You're asking for a miracle, Yoko," Kori mumbled.

"How long do you think we have before someone gets us?" he asked.

"Don't know, not much though," Kori replied. "So can I sleep?"

"I would love to let you, but this only gives me so much time with my Kit," Yoko replied, kissing the back of Kori's neck.

"Uhnnn… Yoko," Kori muttered, turning around to face him. "Can't you ever let me sleep?"

"It's not like we have sex, Kori. Although we will be getting to that soon enough," Yoko stated. "We only get nights and mornings together and the weekends."

"But, Yoko… Can I be dominant?" Kori asked.

"No," Yoko replied.

The door flung open and Kuronue appeared in the doorway. "Good morning, sleepyheads."

Kori tried to gather the covers around herself: trying to disappear. Yoko on the other hand was glaring at Kuro and trying to get Kori to relax.

"What was that for?" Yoko asked, gathering Kori into his arms. "It's alright, Kit. Kuro's just being a bastard." She looked up at him and buried herself into his arms. "Look what you did to Kori."

"I did nothing to Kit and you two need to get your asses out of bed sometime today," Kuronue stated.

"It's only seven," Yoko retorted.

"Didn't you lock the damn door?" Kori snapped, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, but we have the master lock picker with us," Yoko said, sarcastically.

"It's my room if we're gonna keep doing this," Kori stated. "I know he can't get in there."

"I like that idea," Yoko stated, smirking slightly; then kissed her forehead.

"You two make me sick," Kuronue stated, leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey, Yoko!" one of the demons shouted. "You going with us to the tavern?" 

"No," Yoko stated. "Have fun though."

Most looked shocked that he wasn't going. As far as any of them knew, he didn't have any woman at the moment. Not many knew about his relationship with Kori, until that moment when Kori appeared and Yoko walked right up to her, wrapping an arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. It would have been a kiss on her lips, if she hadn't turned her head at the last second.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Is Kori-"

"No, she couldn't be. Could she?"

"He really does have all the luck!"

Kori gave a low growl and tried to push away from him. "You see why I don't like public showings of affection?" she asked.

Yoko only smiled. "They're only upset because they wanted you," he replied. "Let's go, Kori. Leave them to gawk at your beautiful departure."

"You're such a freak, fox boy."

* * *

Days turned to weeks, and weeks a few months; and Kori and Yoko remained at the same place they had when they started. Yoko was getting a little frustrated with that, but he continued along with it. Every time he attempted to go a step further she pulled away. 

Kori let out a small whimper and sank her claws into Yoko. He was awake instantly, and blinked at the girl.

"Kori, are you awake?" Yoko asked, propping himself on an elbow to look at her.

"Hmmm?" Kori let out, stretching. "Oh, yeah." She rubbed at her eyes.

"Nightmares, again?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," she stated, turning around so she faced the wall and away from Yoko.

"Kori, maybe we should talk about them," Yoko stated, trying to ease her on to the subject.

"Don't you ever get tired, Yoko?"

"Yes, tired with you," he mumbled, as he settled into Kori's back.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Yoko, you love me right?" Kori asked.

"What kind of question is that, koi?" Yoko asked. Kori turned around to glare at him. _She's very serious…_ "Of course I love you, Kori. You should never have to question that."

"Yoko… I'm scared," Kori murmured.

Yoko blinked and pulled his Kit closer, kissing her softly. "Don't worry, Kori. I'd never let anything or anyone hurt you in anyway, shape, or form. Understand?"

Kori nodded and snuggled up to him, only to drift into a deep sleep, with a watchful silver fox to protect her.

* * *

Thanks to the fabulous reviewers l**oveanime18** and **blackpanzer**! 


	8. For the First Time

**BMK**: The song I used is "Come Down To Me" by SavingJane. Don't ask me, I just wanted to get through this. If I owned the song, I'd be a millionaire as it is, I'm not. But I wish I was. And **THIS CONTAINS A SEX SCENCE! IF YOU DO NO LIKE SEX OR ARE EASILY UPSET BY A CRAPPY DESCRPITION OF A SEX SCENCE DO NOT READ!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Kori was happy; they had just finished a theft and it was Friday night. That meant no more group thefts for two day, if you wanted to steal something it was buy yourself and most weren't that stupid to go alone. They might have a chance with another person, but most weren't ready to risk their necks.

Instead, they all did their separate things: got drunk or went out to have sex, or maybe the occasional shopping for weapons or other things or even trained.

Kori usually spent her weekends training or out at the market, but lately she had been spending them with a certain silver haired fox, who never left her alone now.

Kori was jolted out of her thoughts as Yoko nuzzled her shoulder. "Can you please watch what you're doing?" he asked. "It's my arm, not my stomach, that was wounded."

Kori blinked and then proceeded to unwrap the bandages that she had wrapped around his stomach. "Sorry, but I told you before I was never good at wrapping bandages."

Yoko smiled and kissed Kori's lips. "C'mon, Yoko. Do you want me to wrap this or not?" she asked, pulling away

"Actually, I'd prefer you, but I'll settle for your neck. Just keep wrapping," Yoko stated. He bit her next softly and continued to do so, as Kori wrapped his bandage.

"Yoko… Yoko… I really can't concentrate," Kori muttered. Yoko chose to ignore this, as was his custom. "Mmmmm…" Kori let out.

"Good, I got something out of you besides a few curses and complaints…" Yoko muttered, pulling back. "Maybe, we could…" He was cut off by Kuronue, who seemed to enjoy finding them together, appeared in the doorway.

"Having fun, you two?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Yoko asked, inspecting the bandage Kori had just finished putting on him.

"Nothing, I just like interrupting you."

* * *

_Words fall out of my mouth_

_And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying_

_Everybody wants your time_

_I'm just dreaming out loud,_

_I can't have you for mine and I know it_

_I just wanna watch you shine_

Yoko blinked, gold eyes quickly adjusting to the dark and familiar surroundings. _Was that voice a dream? _Yoko blinked, again and realized that Kori was no longer next to him.

She was sitting on the edge of window ledge, staring out at the night sky. And it wasn't a dream! The beautiful, melodious voice belonged to Kori's!

_"Tripping up on my tongue,_

_It's all over my face and I'm racing_

_Gotta get away from you_

_Burning all the way home_

_Try to put it to bed but it chases_

_Every little thing I do_

_When the light falls on your face_

_Don't let it change you_

_When the stars get in you eyes_

_Don't let them blind you…"_

Yoko propped himself up to stare at her. He had heard that voice before, but never knew it was Kori who was behind it. Probably didn't want anyone to know she could sing. If he wanted her to finish, Yoko couldn't make a sound.

_"You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be_

_Come down to me_

_Spell it out in a song_

_Bet you never catch on to my weakness_

_I'm singing every word for you_

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe_

_You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

_When you see it on my face_

_Don't let it shake you_

_I know better than to try and_

_Take you with me_

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be_

_Come down to me_

_Ohhhh…_

_Come down to me…"_

Yoko sat up and clapped, watching as Kori blinked at him, clearly horrified that he had heard her, and fell off the ledge right onto the bed. Yoko laughed.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked, smiling as Kori glared and tried to hide the red that had settled on her cheeks.

"Jealous of what?" Kori asked, perplexed.

"Well that song was either for me or you have your eyes on someone who I should know about so I can hunt him down and kill him," Yoko stated.

"It's for you, of course, dumbass," Kori snapped. "But I didn't want anyone to hear it!"

"Why not?" Yoko asked, as Kori crawled over to him and settled in his lap.

"Because I don't," Kori replied, while Yoko wrapped his arms around her. He nudged her face upwards and kissed her. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, for once not fighting for dominance.

Yoko pulled away, "Kori, can I make love to you?"

"Yoko… I…"

"Remember when I said, I'd never let anything hurt you. Well, I'm not excluded from that. I never want to hurt you, but I love you and I want you to know that," Yoko told her. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to-"

"I want to," she stated. Yoko smiled and tackled her to the bed in seconds. He kissed her again and slid his hands up her T-shirt. Her body was so warm and she jumped at the touch of his cool hands.

He pulled away, smiling as he noted Kori's eager eyes. Yoko tugged the shirt upwards. "You know, I'm very happy that you're not in your normal clothes. It would've taken hours to get off your bra and all those belts you insist on wearing…" Yoko told her.

Kori laughed. "Are you going to talk about my clothes while you're attempting to remove them? You do realize I'm lying on my shirt."

"Not anymore," Yoko commented, throwing the shirt somewhere over his head. Kori let out a small yelp and covered her body or at least tried to. "Oh, koibito… I have seen you naked before. Although, you weren't awake at the time. Remember, it was the first time we met? You woke up and yelled at me for undressing you?"

"Yes, but I was unconscious and I couldn't see you making fun of me!" she shouted.

"Oh please, you have a beautiful body," he stated. "And how else did you think we were going to make love?"

"Well, I was hoping we would only take off our bottoms," Kori replied, blushing a deep red.

"If you're talking about your scars, Kori, I know them already. Like the one on your back that runs up your spine? Or the one right here-" He pushed her hand away to trace a scar near her shoulder. "I have my scars as well, Kori, and I know that's not what you're looking at."

"Yeah, but-" Yoko pulled her arms away from her and kissed her neck, moving down to a nipple. He nipped it and then sucked softly. Kori let out a growl, as her back arched. Her claws dug into Yoko's back, as Yoko moved to the neglected one.

Kori coaxed Yoko back up to her lips and initiated another kiss. Kori tugged on his shirt and he pulled away, throwing his own shirt to join Kori's on the floor. Yoko placed kisses down her chest; she let out a little groan and continued to keep a steady hold on his hair.

Yoko licked at Kori's wrist, and she let go of his hair. He sat up and tugged off her pants and then underwear. Her black tail wrapped around his wrist. "I told you I never want to hurt you. Don't be scared, Kori." Yoko cupped her face. "I'm right here, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Kori murmured, trying to relax. She closed her eyes, quite aware that Yoko had discarded what was left of his clothes.

"Kori, open your eyes," he murmured; she did so. "This will hurt a little." Kori squirmed and groaned as Yoko entered her; Kori let out a soft whimper and grabbed at Yoko, bringing him closer. "I'm right here, everything will be fine." Their lips touched and soon their hips found a similar rhythm with each other. Kori couldn't concentrate; all she knew was that she felt was safe.

Kori pulled away and let out a cry, as Yoko came. He collapsed on her, but Kori didn't seem to mind. When Yoko pulled himself out of her, Kori snuggled into him, grabbing him. He enveloped his Kit as soon as he could get his brain to register her presence.

"Yoko… I love you."

Yoko smiled, suddenly. "Kori? Do you realize that's the first time you told me you love me?"

"Really?" Kori asked, looking up at him. She was already half way to dream world.

"Yes, Kori. And I love you too. Now let's sleep for once."


	9. Morning Reaction

**BMK**: IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'M SO SORRY! New chapter though. I'm sorry its short! But I'll make sure I update more often! Do not worry, I will update my other stories as well!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Kori woke up without a pounding headache. Which she thought was strange, since she thought it was Saturday morning and that had usually meant a bar on Friday night.

That's when she realized that a body was right in back of her and hot breath on her shoulder. She saw silver out of the corner of her eye. Whew. Only Yoko.

Something brushed against her stomach. Yoko's fingers repeated the gesture, claws raking lightly across her stomach. Yoko let out a small groan, then buried his head into her back. Well, he was clearly asleep

Her drowsiness made her forget almost everything. Why was Yoko here? Why didn't she feel so confined in her clothes? Wait- WERE HER CLOTHES EVEN ON?

She lifted up the sheet. Clothes on: No. Clothes gone: Yes.

Kori jerked up, remembering last night. Okay. Okay. Calm down, Kori. Don't scream. DON'T. If you do, you'll have five hundred men barging in… INARI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?

Gold eyes opened slowly to reveal Kori, sitting up. Yoko gave a small smile. So his Kit was stupid enough to leave herself unprotected, was she? He moved her hair out of the way, slowly. It's not like she would have noticed, she was so absorbed in her own thoughts it probably would take some cold water being dumped on her to really affect her. Except, maybe…

Yoko grinned, thinking dirty thoughts. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her spine.

"IIINNNARRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kori let out, spinning around and slapping Yoko.

"OWW!" Yoko replied. "Kit, what the fuck did I ever do to you?" He reached for Kori, and as soon as he put his hand on her, she released a small scream. Yoko silenced her by kissing her. "Are you nuts, Kori? Everyone will come running when-"

"Is everyone alright in there?" came a voice.

"Yeah, we heard screamin'," came another voice

Yoko couldn't think of what to say. He was still a little surprised by the screams himself. Not to mention his Kit had given him one hell of a slap. At least it wasn't one of her punches, he thought.

"Sorry, guys," Kori stated. "Just having a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

Yoko waited until there was no one near the door or the room. "What was the for?" he demanded. Kori just glared at him. "Kori," he growled.

"Well, I forgot…" Kori mumbled, looking down sheepishly.

"Forgot?" Yoko nudged. "Forgot what?"

"Last night," she muttered, face turning a bright red.

"Last night?" Yoko repeated. "You… forgot we had sex?" Kori could only nod. Yoko pounced on her. "Well I'll just have to remind you," he informed the kitsune, trailing wet, lazy kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Yoko! I remember! I remember!" Kori squealed. "Get off! Get off!"

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers: **RavenandRobin4ever**, **loveanime18**, and **domichik**. 


	10. Fears of the Kit

**BMK**: Yeah! Another one. Even longer; according to Word its four and a quater page. YEEE-AHHHH! Okay, I need a new title- Does anyone have any idea for it? People, I need a new damn title!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"YOU'RE BEING CARELESS AGAIN!" the bat yelled at Kori, as she got slammed into the wall for the fifth time, instead of the usual two times.

Kuronue helped her up. "I'm not being careless. I'm using all my strength trying to get Yoko off me," Kori snapped. "And it doesn't work."

"What Yoko wants, Yoko usually gets," Kuronue informed her. Kori just looked at him. "I have known him for most of my life."

"I pity you," Kori stated. The bat just chuckled and shook his head.

"Speaking of the devil…" Kori followed Kuro's gaze to see Yoko standing in door frame, a small smirk on his face as soon as he noticed Kori glaring at him.

"Oh for the love of Inari… Where can I go where he won't find me?" Kori asked.

"No where," Kuro stated. Kori punched him in response.

"You're no help, asshole."

"That's not very nice, Kit," Yoko informed her, holding her arm. "I want a little chat with you."

Kori huffed and pulled her arm away. "Well, I don't want to _chat_," she snapped, and walked away.

"That woman is insane," Yoko muttered.

"I guess that's what makes you two a perfect match," Kuronue stated.

"Watch yourself, Kuro."

* * *

Two hours later, Yoko still couldn't find Kori. He sat down near the lake the thieves usually bathed in. Kori would show herself soon enough. 

Speaking… or rather thinking of the devil…

Kori appeared out in the open and saw Yoko. She turned around instantly and headed back the way she came.

"Tsk, tsk, Kori. Running away from your problems?" Yoko asked, as a vine curled around her leg. Kori let out a growl as another vine curled around her other leg. The vines jerked, quickly, and Kori was brought to the ground. It was their master's wish: Make sure the female did not get away; she would fight, probably like hell, but she was to stay with master.

And fight like hell Kori did. She snarled and gnashed her fangs. Her claws dug into the earth, her elbows slammed into the ground; vines wrapped around her arms in defense. Her feet kicked the ground, her legs struggled against the vines, but they held.

"Kori… It's just a talk," Yoko commented. "Those vines will _not_ let go. And if you didn't notice, but you probably have, that your own powers aren't working."

"What the fuck did you do!" she snarled at him.

"Kori…" By now, Yoko had gotten up from his place near the lake and walked over towards her and sat down near her.

"YOU BASTARD!" she roared so suddenly that Yoko almost thought she would tear through the vines as she launched herself at him. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY COFFEE?"

"Kori, please, relax a little. I put in a little… what would be the word… Listen, I crushed a Llmoj seed..." Her face twisted in rage. "And slipped it into your coffee-" Kori opened her mouth to snap at him "-because you are really bad in situations that involve speaking to me about our relationship."

"There isn't going to be a relationship if you don't LET ME GO!" Kori snapped.

"Only if you promise to stay here and talk with me."

"When hell freezes over!"

"You know some cultures believe hell is frozen and not actual flames."

"Why should I care!"

"Well, you said that you'd sit here and talk to me only when hell freezes over, and if hell is frozen over than you'll talk to me."

Kori blinked. "What the HELL did you just say?"

"Never mind," Yoko muttered, shaking his head. "Can we talk like normal people?" Kori refused to acknowledge him and went to bite the vines around her right arm. "Okay. Than I'll talk. Ever since we had sex that night you've been trying to avoid me. And now every time we have sex you fight like hell to get away from me-"

"Have you ever thought," Kori started, stopping her work on the vine, "that I don't want to have sex?"

"You agreed the first time, and don't tell me you didn't like the other times as well. Your moans are proof of that, I believe." Kori's pale face got redder than a rose. "Tell me you don't want to have sex, that you don't enjoy it, and look at me when you tell me that." Kori didn't reply.

"So what's wrong than?" Yoko asked, finally letting the vines let go of Kori and return into the ground. Kori sat up and ignored him by turning her head to the side and studying the surroundings. "Are you scared?"

"I AM NOT scared of anything," Kori snapped, whipping her head around to glare around.

"You are too," Yoko informed his Kit. "You're afraid of relationships, and kissing and touching and sex and commitment and getting marked and-"

"I AM NOT SCARED of any of that," she interrupted, crossly.

"Than prove it," Yoko snapped.

"I have nothing to prove!"

"You do too!"

"I do not!"

"Why are we even arguing about this?" Yoko asked. "Listen, I have to get going." He stood up and offered his hand. She looked like she was going to refuse it, but then gave him her hand and was pulled up. Kori gave a little yawn and followed Yoko.

"Where do you have to go?" As far as she knew, there were new big thefts tonight.

"Some of us are going into Kayo's territory," Yoko informed her.

"You mean you and your bandits."

"Yes."

"Yomi?"

"Yes."

"There is a god. Thank you, Inari."

"Kori."

"What?"

"I know you may not like him-"

Kori snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Kori."

"I mean-"

"Kori!"

"What?"

"Leave Yomi alone."

"What? Do you actually like him? Do you actually enjoy his company?"

"At the moment, I think I'd enjoy his company more than yours."

"You're only saying that to annoy me."

"You think so?"

"Yes, because if you really wanted his company, you wouldn't be rubbing my ass at the moment, you pervert."

"The only reason I am doing this is to show how you fear-"

"Are we back to that again?"

"Yes, now listen-"

"Yoko."

"I don't think you fear the touching and kissing as much as long as we do it in private. It's out where people can see us that you start acting up."

"It's not their business what we do. Why do they have to know it?"

"So nobody comes near you and so they know you belong to me."

"I'm a demon, not some fucking possession."

"Of course you aren't, but you're still mine."

"Yoko."

"And we'll have to-"

"Yoko!"

"What now?"

"I am not scared. And the only reason you're rubbing my ass is because you want me. It has nothing to do with my so called fears."

Yoko sighed and pulled Kori's silky black tail. "You know, I hate when you're right."

"Yes, and I love it," Kori said, as they walked out of the forest and into the clearing. Some of the bandits looked up at them; others were just arriving.

"We will continue this later, Kori. Don't think you're getting out of it," Yoko informed her.

"Yeah, whatever," Kori muttered, and turned to leave, but she turned back around and tugged on Yoko's hair.

"Hmm?"

She flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, hard. Yoko was surprised out of his mind, but very willing to obey and open his mouth when Kori asked to enter. There were many open mouths from the bandits and then a few calls, mostly: "More! More!", "Fuck her!", and "Keep going!"

Kori tore away her mouth from Yoko's and removed her arms from around Yoko's neck and crossed them in front of her chest. "Fear of kissing in public? Hmm… Yes, I must definitely be very afraid. Not. Hahaha… Proved you wrong, you egotistical, perverted asshole."

Yoko grabbed her arm. "You are a little bitch," he muttered, into her ear. "Just wait till I get back. I am going to fuck you and I don't care if you want it or not."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… We'll see abo-" Kori broke off with a moan as Yoko bit her neck. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later," Yoko told her. "And don't think I'll hesitate to wake you up. I love you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

"Kori, wait…" Yoko grabbed both arms in one hand and in the other he cupped her chin. "Why don't you ever tell me that you love me? One day I'll leave and I might not come back. And you'll regret that you never told me."

Kori glared at him. "You don't think that I think about that constantly, do you? Well, I do. And that scares me, alright? Good luck and come back alive, alright?" She snapped and walked away.

_'I think I hit a nerve,'_ Yoko thought, as he watched his lover stomp away and then yell at some bandits who were teasing her. _'Another thing to talk about. This woman is unpredictable. I might never figure her out. Or it'll just take a lot more time than I think is possible.'_

_

* * *

_Thanks to the reviewers **loveanime18 **and** QueenOfCrisis**!

* * *

**To everyone**: I was taking a long rest and I don't plan to stop writing until I'm done every single fic I ever started! And I'm stopping till I finish with the Yoko/Kori line, which I have about twenty new ideas for stories so I'm not stopping till I drop dead basically. It just takes me years to write these fics! And I'll try to keep posting new chapters as soon as possible! 


	11. Restrained Payback

**KS**: Okay! I've got another chapter of Possessive (I need a new name, anyone! ANYONE!), Things Every Thief Should Know: A (Sort Of) Guide for Thieves (redone and newly posted), and Uninvited (a Song Fic I just got around to posting).

Wooooahh, that's a lot. On other news. I went to the Panic! at the Disco concert Saturday and I stole this drunk guy's hat and threw it. Hehehe. Serves him right, trying to hit me and falling all over me. He's lucky my temper isn't like Kori's: He'd be dead. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and

**WARNING: SEX SCENCE!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

Kori rolled over in Yoko's big bed. He would be back soon and if she wasn't careful, she would fall asleep. Then wake up tied to the bed. She had already learned somewhat of that. Yoko hadn't completed tying her to the bed before she woke up and ended up with one hand tied and the rest of her free.

She really didn't want that to happen again. Or worse be completely bound. But Kori found her self falling asleep and before she knew it… She had completely drifted off to Dream Land.

* * *

Yoko couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his Kit sprawled out on the bed. She looked adorable, almost like an actual little kit or maybe even an angel. Although, if you knew her, you knew that could not be true.

"Damn, Kori. Couldn't you have at least switched to your damn sleeping attire? You know I hate those damn belts you insist on wearing," he muttered to himself. "Maybe I could get rid of them now…" Kori rolled over on her back and made a low humming noise. _'No, later… I _WANT_ her _**NOW** He thought, then spoke out loud, "Besides her belts can hold her down. Maybe then she won't wear those damn infuriating things."

He undid one of her belts, and buckled it around one wrist pulling it tight. Kori didn't seem to notice, so he took off another belt and repeated what he did on her first wrist then tied them to the bedpost. "Hmm… I'll just have to rip her clothing off. Oh well."

He took off the third and last belt and repeated the actions on her right ankle. He took the sash that was around his waist and did that to her last ankle.

And with that done, Yoko woke Kori with a long, probing kiss. Blue eyes slowly opened and looked at him hazily. "Hey there, little Kit."

She moved to put her arms around Yoko and that's when she discovered the belts. _'Ohhhh… fuck…'_ flitted into her mind. _'Horny bastard.'_

"Yoko," she moaned. "This isn't fair."

"Is payback ever fair?"

"I don't like being restrained."

"I don't like you being right. Also, I didn't like that you kissed me earlier and I couldn't fuck you right then."

"But I'm tired."

"Too bad." Yoko claimed Kori's lips in a heated kiss, crushing Kori's thrashing body beneath him.

He waited until her thrashes weren't as violent to take his mouth away. "Shhh, calm down," he murmured softly in her ear, nipping it. "You might like being restrained."

"Yeah, then you get underneath me and I'll tie you the fuck up," Kori snapped, as Yoko placed light kisses all over her face.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Yoko informed her. "And no way in hell will you be on top; I love seeing you squirm beneath me too much."

Kori gave a low growl, but Yoko just moved down to her throat and bit, leaving red marks along the way. His hands worked on ripping through the shirt Kori was wearing; he threw it aside once he had completely gotten it off of her.

"Do you plan to do that to everything I ever wear?" Kori asked, liking the bites on her throat that had moved to her collarbone. She mewled softly; liking the sound, Yoko continued to kiss around there.

"If it's in my way, mhmm… You taste nice."

She mewled again. "But you're ruining my clothes."

"They're in my way." Her bra was tossed aside, claw marks indicating how it was taken off. "Besides, you never cared about clothes before."

"I do since- YOKO!" she started, but cried out as Yoko bit down particularly hard on her nipple. Kori's hand dug into the bed beneath her, as she bit her own lip making it bleed.

Yoko gave her a lazy, long kiss: his apology. "You talk too much, you know?" Yoko told her pulling away. He inched down so he could tear through her pants.

"You ass," she muttered.

"Shush, you have another nipple that hasn't been bitten yet." Kori quieted instantly and watched as her pants and underwear joined the pile on the floor.

"Mmmm," Yoko smirked, then licked his lips leaning down towards Kori. "You look delicious." He smiled into their kiss as Kori tried to break through the belts that held her down.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit. I hate it when he's like this, I hate it- Ohhhhh, Inari, that feels nice…'_ Kori thought, as Yoko's hands traveled all over her body. _'I'm gonna get him. Just wait, Yoko, I'm gonna jump you and fuck you when I get the cha- Oh for the love of Inari! DON'T CRY! PLEASE DON'T CRY! THEN HE'LL KNOW I WANT THIS!'_

She cried out, breaking the kiss. "Y-Yoko… Now…"

"I thought you didn't want this, Kori."

"YOKO!"

"You did say-"

"Yoko… Now… I want it now. Please," she whispered.

"Well, when you say it like that how could I ever refuse," he murmured, his clothes joining Kori's.

She tried to control herself, but she let out a whimper as Yoko shoved himself in her; her nails dug into the bed and bit down hard on her lip.

"Inari…"

"You aren't getting fucked by Inari."

"You're a cocky bastard, Yoko."

"Thank you," he told her as he shoved into her again. Kori cried out, but was quickly quieted as Yoko kissed her. He shoved again and she moved with him. Their bodies rubbed together, Yoko letting out little grunts at times and Kori whimpered every so often.

He hit Kori's spot and she bucked. Yoko rammed into her, picking up the pace. Every time they moved together, Kori let out a moan or a whimper.

She cried out as Yoko rammed into her one last time before her spilt into her He collapsed on top of his Kit and buried his face in the her neck and nuzzled her. Too exhausted to move or speak, Kori nosed the top of Yoko's head.

"What is it, Kori? I'm tired and I wan sleep."

"Ohh, so when I want to sleep it's not alright but for you it is?"

"Kori, shut up."

"I am tied, more like belted, to this damn bed and you are heavy and you're crushing me- Yoko, I may love you and everything but- GET THE FUCK OFF!"

Yoko rolled off of her and removed the belts and sash, faster then Kori could believe.

"So tell me, am I gonna have to fuck you just to hear you say that you love me?" he asked, as he lay back down and his Kit curled up against him.

"No. I've said it not during sex. Or whatever. Yoko, now I'm tired. So shut up."

"Nope. You've only told me that twice."

"To shut up? I've had to have told you that- Inari knows how many times-"

"I meant 'I love you'."

"Okay, but we've had sex at least twenty times since then and I've only said it twice, so no, every time you'll fuck me I won't say it. Good night."

Yoko pulled her closer, "Say it again."

"What? Good night?"

"No."

"Then what- Oh for the love Inari, NO. I'm tired."

"Kori-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please."

"Yoko-"

"Kori, please, just-"

"-I love you. Now go to sleep. I'm tired."

"I love you, too."

"Shut up."

* * *

Thanks for reviewing **loveanime18 **and **QueenOfCrisis**!


	12. Thievery Tactics: Kori's Dress Part 1

**KS: **It's kind os astupid chapter, but me being stupid have barley got my summer assignments done and I have three weeks to school starts again (where did my summer go!) and next week I'll be done the shore for the whole week, so I hoped to get another hapter done before I left.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The warmth that had been pressed against Yoko seemed to disappear. He opened his eyes slowly and found what he was looking for: Kori. She ran her hand through her hair and then looked at the clock. She blinked once, then twice and finally seemed happy with what ever the clock said.

She yawned and fell back against the pillows and curled into a ball near the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets around her. Yoko wrapped an arm around his Kit. He pulled her up against his body. He kissed the top of her head and she yawned and stretched. "Kori…" he whispered.

"Yoko," she mumbled. "Not time for waking up," she yawned and turned around to bury her head in Yoko's chest.

"Hmmm, then maybe time for sex?" Yoko asked.

"Yoko," she muttered. "Too early."

"No, it's not," he muttered, running claws lightly down her back.

"Don' even," she muttered.

Yoko moved down and captured her lips, despite her protests. Even Kori couldn't fight off any advances in her sleepy state.

"Say no," she snapped-mumbled crossly, rolling over and pulling the sheets so she could wrap herself up.. "Tired. Sleep."

Yoko sighed and pulled her back to him. "What's so bad with it?" Yoko wanted to know. "I thought it was pretty enjoyable."

"Yeah, but no two in morning," Kori mumbled.

"Fine, little brat…"

"Kay."

Ten minutes later…

"Yoko?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well, I know how to solve that." And seconds later, he had Kori pinned to the bed. As usual.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not! NO. NO. NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I WEARING THAT!" Kori snapped, as she eyed the dress that Yoko had put out for her.

"Yes, you are," Yoko informed her. "Not only are you wearing that, you are going to wash. Good. I will be watching you and if necessary scrubbing you."

"Please, Yoko. I don't want to," Kori begged, trying to look cute and innocent. She hugged Yoko and buried her head in Yoko's chest.

"Kori, that's not gonna work," Yoko informed her. Although, truth be told it was starting to work. She looked too adorable.

Kori nuzzled his neck, brushing her lips against the pulse there. "Please, I'll do anything you want, Yoko. Any. Thing."

"That's very tempting…" _I want her._ "I'll take you later, when I can rip that dress off your body. Now, it's bathing time." Yoko wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her legs and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out the door.

"You will not take me later. The only way you'll get me is if you put me down right now and tell me I don't have to wear that dress," Kori informed him.

"We'll just see about that."

Yoko dumped another ice cold bucket of water over Kori's head. Since she had refused to wash herself, Yoko would. He watched as she twitched, made uncomfortable by the ice cold water and the weight that made her furry black ears droop. Her tail beat down against the water, splashing Yoko with more water.

"Kori, you're acting like a little kit, who didn't get her way," Yoko told her.

"I'm acting like this because it is not fair," Kori muttered.

"You're acting like this because you're asinine," Yoko snapped.

Yoko ran a cloth over her body, making sure he got all the dirt off her. She was going to look clean for once. So he was a vain kitsune, at least he and now his lover looked nice.

"See this isn't so bad," Yoko murmured, as if he was talking to an actual kit who needed to be coaxed into doing something.

"I hate you. Rot in hell," Kori snapped.

"You do not hate me," Yoko told her. "Now, we have to wash out your hair."

"You aren't gonna use that smelling hair thingy again, are you?" Kori asked, trying to hold onto anything as to not be dragged farther into the lake.

"Yes, I plan to use-" Yoko started but then stopped, and gave a growl, "You are the most annoying and stubborn creature in this whole damn world." He picked her up after dragging/pushing/pulling did not work and dropped her in the middle of the lake. "I plan to use some plants to make your hair look nicer."

"What kind of plants, Yoko?" Kori asked.

"I've told you before," Yoko muttered. "Now, hold on."

"What?" Yoko grabbed her. "No! NO! Yoko, wait, please-" And with that she was pushed under water.

* * *

Kori was having the hardest time walking. The sandals had to be the most annoying thing ever. She only liked walking barefoot, but she would occasionally wear boots. But not these damn sandals. And the stupid dress did not help either.

As to prove her point, she stumbled and slid down the wall she had desperately clung to.

"I blame you, Yoko," Kori snapped. "Wait till I get my fuckin' hands on you. I will wring your neck out."

She pushed herself off the floor and walked down the hallway, cursing Yoko and the dress he made her wear.

* * *

Thanks to **loveanime18** and **RavenandRobin4ever** for reviewing as usual! 


	13. Thievery Tactics: The Tavern Part 2

**BMK: **My New Year's Resolution: To update this and my other stories as frequently as possible, or at least twice a month. Thanks for waiting so long!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Yoko had imagined exactly what Kori would look like in the dress he had put out for her. But when he saw her, it was nothing like he had- or even could, for that matter -imagine.

The black Chinese style dress hugged her every curve and the slit showed off her long legs. His nails dug into his palms. Damnit, I did not think I would want her this much. She has really nice… everything.

She only cursed and tripped again. "Yoko Kurama, when I get out of this damn dress, I'm going to hunt you down and murder you. And it's going to be slow bleeding to death murder. And then I'm going to cut you up in pieces and hang them everywhere so everyone can see you."

"Kori, you look… wow… you look gorgeous," Yoko stated.

Kori release a strangled growl. "Do you ever pay attention to a word I say!!!!!????"

"Yes, but… wow, that dress…" Yoko released a breath. "I think I picked a really good dress."

Kori made another noise: a stuttering, throaty noise. "Yoko, you are such an arrogant bastard!"

"Yeah, but you look-" Kori ran at him, but wound up tripping. Yoko caught her easily. She grabbed onto his arms as he pulled her upright. "-really gorgeous."

He pressed his lips lightly against hers, trying to control himself and succeeding in it quite well, surprisingly. "Let's go before I lose control."

"Lose control then. As long as I don't have to go anywhere and be in this stupid dress…"

* * *

"This is just nuts," Kori muttered, softly. "I hate you. I hate this dress. I hate my life."

"Well, I love myself. I love that dress. And I love your life. So, I guess it balances out," Yoko stated.

Kori just unwrapped herself from his arm and stormed away, muttering cursed and planning ways to kill the silver fox who was a sex maniac.

Yoko just sighed and caught up with, grabbing her hand. "Why don't you ever take compliments?"

"Cause they're stupid!"

"They are not."

"They are too!"

"They are not."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Are!"

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not. Why are we still arguing about this?"

"Because you're an annoying bastard."

"An you're a psychotic bitch, so we are even."

Kori stopped in her tracks. "How does that even out?"

"No clue. It just does."

* * *

"So you do know what to do, right?" Yoko asked, stopping outside the tavern.

Kori growled. "Do you think I'm an idiot? You only told me twenty five thousand times. I go in their, I flirt, I steal the plans from some idiot, snag his money and other valuables, and then I leave. Oh, and I might fuck him somewhere in between that, too."

Yoko growled. "You even think of doing that or anything sexual at all with him and you will be tied to my bed for the next two years. Understand?"

"Ohhhh… Promise?" Kori asked.

"Do not tempt me, Kori."

"Alright. Alright. Inari, you are a pain in my ass."

"I own your ass," Yoko muttered, as she walked towards the tavern.

"I heard that. You're too possessive," Kori shouted at him, as she walked through the door into the tavern.

The heavy scent of alcohol pressed her nose as soon as she walked in. Every eye turned to her and observed her greedily.

"What a fine catch."

"Love to sink my claws into 'er." "Or yer teeth."

"Wonder what she tastes like.."

"I'd love to have her mouth around my-"

_'EEWWWWWWWWWW! Sick creepy bastards!'_ Kori thought, cringing at the thought of ever sucking that pig's dick.

She noticed the snake sitting at the bar almost instantly. She glided right over to him and took the stool next to him, trying to appear as elegant as she could.

"On the house for the most beautiful lady," the bartender said, passing a crystal glass filled with dark red liquid. She sniffed hesitantly, hoping it was not spiked, poisoned or anything else that could hurt her. She hated anything where she was in public places where there were parties and such and a nice drink would be very relaxing.

_'Ohhh… I know what this is… Just can't remember the damn name, but its that wine Yoko likes…' _She observed the snake next to her, trying to appear like she was interested in him and not the plans sticking out of his bag. _'In plain view,' _she thought. _'Idiot.' _She sipped the wine, quietly, tasting the bittersweet liquid.

The snake watched her, eyes roving over her. _'He thinks it's his lucky night,' Kori _had to keep from snorting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoko had moved away, sighing as he tried to keep the tavern insight, but not so others could see him from the tavern. He was visibly nervous. He couldn't keep still and his pacing could make a whole in the ground.

_'Of all things to do, I sent _**HER**_ in there,' _Yoko thought. _'She's not good in situations like this.' _

He remembered the first time he had every sent her out like that. It had been over three hundred years ago, at Houshi's, a very rich asshole. They had needed a distraction and someone who would get information and make sure the security wouldn't work, and as it turned out Kori would be that distraction, along with Yoko and a few others. She had fidgeted the whole time, and every time someone would touch or talk to her, she shrunk away like someone had hit her.

Half way through the party, Yoko lost sight of his little Kit, and afterward, he had found her under a table, completely drunk and holding a half empty bottle of wine.

He thought he wouldn't ever need to send her out like that again, but it was only one more time after that so far and she had returned completely drunk as the first time.

It was not the same as the first two times, but still it was a situation where Kori was with people she did not know, playing in a role that she did not want to.

Yoko sighed, _'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

_

Thanks to **loveanime18** and **QueenOfCrisis** for reviewing again!

Also thanks to **VulpesKai** for reviewing. Although, if you do read this I have one thing to say to you. My sex scenes are awkward and I really couldn't give a shit. I did tell everyone that there was a sex scene and that you didn't have to read it.


	14. Thievery Tactics: Mission Done Part 3

**BMK:** New chapter!!!!! YEAH!!!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kori started to fidget fifteen minutes into the conversation with the snake demon. His real name was Hinto. But the snake demon just seemed to fit him better.

She cocked her head to the side to look cute and interested in what he was saying. Her nails dug into the stool as she tried to calm herself. He continued to babble on, but Kori had now lost track and was not really interested. She was known for having a very short attention span.

_'I hope a lightening bolt strikes him in the next five seconds,'_ Kori thought, then giggled. _'What a weird thought.'_

Apparently it had been the right thing to do because Hinto smiled and leaned closer to her.

'_What if a lightening bolt did hit him, though?'

* * *

_

It was close to forty-five minutes that he had left her alone in a bar. Now Yoko was really thinking about what he had done. He had left Kori, in a bar, alone. Had he been drinking when he made this decision?

He was driving himself crazy. He had thought of every possible thing that could happen to her. _'I left her alone. In a bar. Alone in a bar. Kori, my little Kit. I left Kori alone in a bar.'_

He picked up his pacing and sighed.

* * *

Kori was ten seconds away from falling off her chair. She had run out of patience and nothing was helping her, not even the five glasses of wine. Or was it twenty-five…

She nodded as Hinto continued to talk. She wondered if he had stopped talking once or even taken a breath. So far, she had managed to drag the bag over with her foot and lose her sandal in the process.

Kori used her toes to hold onto the parchment in the bag. She jerked up suddenly and pressed against him, flipping the parchment up and her tail catching it.

"You're so handsome…" She murmured in his ear. Meanwhile, her one hand was stealing the valuables that were inside his pocket. Hinto smiled and leaned to kiss her. "No, let me freshen up first." And walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips.

_'If I didn't know Yoko was waiting for me, I'd fall asleep right here,' _she thought, as she splashed her face with water. She jammed one of the daggers she carried between the door handle and door, so no one would come in and see her escape through the window.

* * *

When Yoko saw Kori approaching, he thought he was going to drop to his knees and praise Inari that she returned in one piece.

"I got it!" Kori cried, triumphantly, holding the parchment up high. She giggled, suddenly and twirled herself around.

Yoko shook his head. "Your drunk," he stated, mostly to himself.

"I AM NOT," Kori replied, still twirling.

"Kori, maybe you should stop spinning, you're giving me a head-" He stopped, watching as Kori fell on her ass.

"Owwwwwww…" She looked at the sky. "Yoko?! Where'd you go!?"

"Inari, I got the crazy woman," he muttered, as he walked over to her. "I'm right here, Kori."

"Yoko…" she started but then paused, slipping into unconsciousness. "I think I'm drunk," she said after a few moments.

"How many did you have?" he asked, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Don' no. Five, fifteen, twenty-five, thirty-five… Something with a five in it," she mumbled, into his chest, as he started to walk.

"You are no longer allowed any drinks," Yoko stated. "Unless, I am there to supervise you."

Kori felt horrible. Her head was pounding, her vision was blurry, and the movement made her want to vomit. She kept thinking about how Yoko didn't have to do this. She felt even worse now. Why'd she have to be such a bitch? Why couldn't she just die????? Maybe she could tell him that she loved him.

"Yoko," she mumbled, reaching up to touch his face. She pulled it back down after she a few seconds, being unable to figure out which was the real Yoko.

Yoko watched the hand retreat, not understanding why she had pulled back. _'Maybe she thinks I'm upset with her.'_ "Yes, Kori?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"You won't get to rip the dress off me tonight." It was the first thing that popped into her. She just couldn't admit that she loved him just yet.

Yoko laughed. "Put the dress on for me some other time?"

"M'kay," she replied. Kori buried her head in Yoko's chest and proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks to **Ariyana Miyuki **for reviewing!!!!! 


End file.
